Don't Stand So Close To Me
by misssavvy22016
Summary: A dramatic love story between young Pan and her Teacher Trunks


Disclaimer-I do not own DBDBZ or DBGT I am only a fan writing for entertainment only.

Pan is a freshman in high school and her classes are anything but exciting. That is all about to change when her new sub is a childhood friend.

Don't Stand So Close To Me

By Lemongirl1990

It was a normal boring orange star high school day. All of the teachers rambled on through every class like they had done for two weeks since the school year had started. A short squat woman wearing badly applied make up stood at the front of the class. Her slip was always showing under her skirt, and her hair was a birds nest of a mess. She had a unsightly mole on her left cheek that was impossible not to stare at. Her glasses must have been two inches thick, she was most likely near blindness. She was in her late 50's at least, and had never married. Miss Shuel was a kind woman however and a nice teacher. She was retiring early due to family matters at home. The school had not found a permeant replacement yet so the class was to have a sub until one was found. Pan sat gazing out the window day dreaming of flying through the sky and training. She had no real interest in school work. Miss Shuel was saying her goodbyes as this was her last day as their teacher. Pan was not really sad or happy to see her go, she was however interested to see who their sub would be. Subs tended to be annoying and spastic individuals trying to get their feet wet at teaching. It was always fun for Pan to give them a run for their money, Pan was somewhat of the class clown. Therefor Pan was somewhat exciting to have fresh meat in the classroom. The rest of that day drug on, when at last the bell rang out. Pan jumped from her seat and ran down the hallway. She could not wait to get out of the hell hole of high school. She was not very popular or was she considered un cool she was just there. She did not have many friends in this place. All of her friends consisted of the Z gang. Like her uncle Goten, Marron, Bulla and of course Trunks who she had just recently spent a year in space with. She had no interest in making friends with the human kids at her school. Pan had made it home to her family home in the mountains in no time due to the fact she flew home. She knew better than to do so but rules were meant to be broken. She landed and ran into her house, were she found her mom and dad at the table. "hello sweetie, how was school?" Asked her mom. "It was lame as always." Pan smiled and hugged her mom. "How is Edna?" Asked a inquisitive Gohan. "Who?" Pan looked confused as her father. "Oh thats right sorry, I mean Miss Shuel." Gohan chuckled remembering that the kids did not even know her first name most likely. "OH. She is good she said goodbye today and we get a sub tomorrow." Pan replied as she was now rummaging through the fridge for a snack.

"Oh Pan I have some exciting news regarding the sub." Replied Gohan. Pan stopped and turned to her dad. "Oh and whats that another one of your colleagues?" Pan smiled at the idea of torturing one of her fathers friends. "Actually no, its someone you know well." Gohan smirked. "Like who?" Pan questioned. "Oh he's tall, handsome and one of your best friends." Gohan was busting at the seams to tell his daughter his news. "Dad! Tell me it's not Uncle Goten. I mean I love him, but he had no business in a class room." Pan laughed "OH Kami no! My brother is a sweet guy but he barley made it through school himself. Its Trunks." Gohan smiled. Pans jaw hit the floor. "Trunks! Why is he doing this he's a CEO of a major company!" Pan shrieked. "I guess he wants some time off from corporate life, he does have a masters in education. He is more than qualified." Gohan spoke as if he was answering his own questions. Videl spoke up "Bulma says he is stressed by all the Capsule Corp stuff and needs a break." Her mom leaned down to kiss Pan on the head. "I am sure it will be fun to have a friend at school sweetheart." Her mom then returned to preparing dinner. Pan was awestruck it would be so strange having Trunks as a teacher, how would he treat her compared to the other kids? Would he give her special privileges? Or would he be harder on her than the others to make a point.

The next school day was to be the first day of Trunks's sub position. And Pan was nervous to say the least. She had no idea how this would feel, or how Trunks would treat her. He had been one of if not her best friends for years. And spending a year in deep space searching for the black start dragon balls had deepened their friendship even more. Now he was going to be her teacher it was bizarre to say the least.

Pan flew to school and laded on her normal spot on the rooftop of Orange Star High. It was the same spot her father and mother had used to land when they attended this school. Pan was fixing her hair into a pony tail when she heard a voice. "Well hey there Pan." A male voice called out. Pan froze thinking to herself . "Oh Kami did someone see me land here." She turned quickly to see who had saw her. To her relief it was Trunks. "Hey ! Im so glad its you who saw me not some lame ass human kid." Pan ran over to hug her friend but was met with hands holding her at bay. "Hey what gives Trunks are you mad at me?" Pan looked worried and sad. "Not at all Pan, I am just your teacher here now. I can't be hugging you and stuff it won't look good." Trunks smiled reassuringly. "We are still buddies but here I have to be a teacher first. So no hugs and no special treatment." He patted her shoulder to show he was happy with her still. "Aww man I was afraid of that crap." Pan looked sad. "Don't be sad we can still hang and do whatever outside of school." Trunks smiled. Pan nodded reluctantly. "ok well we both need to get to your class now." Chuckled Trunks. The two made their way to the classroom. "Pan go on ahead of me it would look strange if we came in together." Trunks spoke seriously. Pan nodded but looked sad about it.

Pan made her way into the classroom and took her seat. Shortly after Trunks made his entrance, the aww's and ohh's that came from the class of teenage girls was no unnoticed by Pan. Oh great they are all going to swoon over him, thought Pan to herself. Trunks made his way to the front of the class. "hello class my name is Mr. Briefs and I will be your sub until further notice." Trunks spoke firmly and with confidence. "I will be calling out roll call now to take attendance." He continued. He called out names as he went down his list when he came to Pan he spoke her name the same as he did the others. As if he had never met her before, "Son, Pan?" Trunks looked around the room. As if he did not know exactly who she was. "Here." was all Pan could muster. She knew this would be strange but it was hurtful to see Trunks act like he did not even know her.

The class went on forever and it disgusted Pan to see the girls in her class staring at Trunks like he was a piece of meat. One very pretty blonde girl with a body much more developed than a girl her age normally would be, was more bothersome than the others. "Mr. Brief's I am struggling with number four can you help me?" She said is a very flirty voice. "Of course Miss Yamica." Trunks made his way to her desk and bent over to see what her dismay was. As he bent over all the girls besides Pan strained to get a better view of his rear. Pan let out a yuck under her breath. Why were they all carrying on so over Trunks. It was just Trunks after all. Although he did look nice in his slacks and long sleeved polo. And his dark rim glasses did make his blue eyes pop. But still it was just Trunks. Well he did had a nice figure, after all he was a Sayian too. And he was very muscled. Maybe that was it they were not use to seeing men like Sayian's. But Pan was and to her it was just how men looked. She had always been around powerful attractive men. And they had only seen human men, no wonder they were swooning so over him. It was not till the blonde girl placed her hand near Trunks's hand that Pan felt a strange anger growing deep inside.

Pan had no idea why or where this anger was coming from, but why did he have to be so attentive to that dumb blonde. "Ok do you think you understand it better now Miss Yamica?" Trunks smiled a very charming Trunks smile down at the girl. "Oh yes sir! So much better now that you showed me." The girl gave her best sexy attempted smile at Trunks. Trunks moved away from the girl sensing her attempts at flirting. The bell soon rang signifying it was now lunch time.

"OK class I hope your all as happy about being my students as I am being your sub. I ll see you all tomorrow same time." With that Trunks dismissed the class to lunch. Pan gathered her belongings slowly allowing all the other students to exit the classroom. After she was sure she would be the last one left in the room with trunks she stood. She made her way to Trunks's desk. "Hey! Why are you being so cold to me!? Pan shouted. Trunks looked at her with a lost look on his face. "Pan I told you earlier I was not going to give you any special treatment." Pan gave a pouty face "But your not just doing that your ignoring me totally." Trunks shook his head "How Pan ? You get all the lessons, your extremely intelligent on your own. I am not ignoring you but I have to help the students that need help." He shook his head "Your not jealous of my attentions are you Panny?" He smiled attempting to play with her a little to make her feel more relaxed. "NO WAY! Trunks why would I be! I just feel strange acting like we don't even know each other!" Pan shouted. "Pan. You know I am your friend don't be so silly. Who cares if these random kids know it." Trunks made a fair point. "Look Pan, how about we get some ice cream after school my treat?" Trunks smiled knowing ice cream to be Pans greatest weakness. "OK just because I don't want you feeling bad about treating me so mean." Pan smiled and exited the class.

Trunks sat still pondering the current situation. It was going to be harder to keep this up with Pan that he thought. She was still so young and quick to anger. But he was glad to be out of the CEO world he needed a break.

As Pan entered the lunch room it was a very chaotic place. She sat with her lunch at the end of the lunch table alone as always. She could hear the girls from her class gushing over Trunks. "he's so sexy, you can tell under that shirt he's ripped!" Said one girl. "And his eyes are as blue as a swimming pool" Spoke up another. "And his ass, even in those lose fitting slacks you can tell he's a stud!" Another spoke. "And did any of you girls notice that lovely budge in his pants. I bet he's huge!" Spoke up the dumb blonde. Pan felt her stomach turn, they were all obsessed with Trunks. Pan let out a sigh of disgust gain the attention of the blonde. "Oh Pan we know you would not be interested in this, you being a dyke and all." She let out a shrill laugh that was echoed by the other girls. Pan felt her anger boil, " I am not gay I just don't see our teacher that way!" Pan replied back trying to hold in her anger. "Oh come on Pan we know you had a thing for Miss Shuel." The blonde let out another annoying laugh that was cut short by a male voice. "Is there are problem here Miss Yamica" It was the voice of Trunks. The blonde sank down in her chair and turned bright red. "Ummm no Mr. Brief's we were just playing around." She said nervously. "No you weren't. You were bullying someone. And that is never fun for anyone but the bully. It also makes you look very ugly and unattractive." Trunks crossed his arms as he finished his scolding. The group of girls laughed and snickered at the blonde. Trunks then turned to leave the table of girls. Catching gaze with Pan he gave her a wink. Pan smiled back, no on had ever took up for her at this school, maybe having Trunks here would not be so bad after all.

Chapter 2

Passing The Test

The morning started off pretty normal. Pan pulled her hair into a mess bun, and actually decided to apply some make up today. She was tired of the other girls making fun of her tomboy appearance and style. She just wanted to fit in a little more or blend in might be the better word. She did not want to be friends but she also did not want to be the target of gay, or dyke jokes anymore. She stared at the made up face in the mirror, she smiled because she actually thought she looked pretty. She finished getting ready and ran down stairs to leave. She was stopped by her mom. "Honey, don't forget your test today you studied right?" Videl gave a hopeful yet discouraged expression. "Ummm… Yea. Maybe… I did don't worry mom." With that Pan flew into the sky toward school. Her mom stood looking more worried than ever. Knowing her daughter had not prepared for the big test.

Pan arrived on the rooftop, and was pleased to see Trunks there too. Seamed like they got there the same time every day. That was actually pretty nice since it was a moment to great one another as friends instead of student and teacher. "Hey Pan ready for my final exam today?" Trunks smiled. Pan turned a little white, she fumbled around from foot to foot acting nervous. "Well, sorta I mean yes." Pan smiled trying to convince Trunks. "Oh no Pan I know that look, your totally unprepared." Trunks frowned in disappointment. Pan hated seeing that look from Trunks, out of all the people in her life she hated to disappoint him most. "Im sorry Trunks Im really not a school type. I mean I'll make it as long as a can wing it and pass right?" She smiled but was met with another disappointed look. "If thats all you want to do in life is wing it and barely scrape by I guess your right on track Pan." He turned to walk away. He looked over his shoulder at her "But you know I really expected better from you." That last statement stung, she hated hearing him so upset with her. And he did not even notice my make up at all what a jerk she thought.

Pan made her way to the classroom where Trunks had began to prep the exams. Pan threw herself down into her desk's chair. And with a loud thud tossed her book bag to her side. She did not notice the blonde girl named Shine Yamico staring at her. She did notice when she was smacked in the face with a rolled up piece of paper though. She un rolled it, it read . (Hey who did that make up job Bozo the clown !) Pan threw the paper into her desk and held in the tears. Why did such a pretty girl who had all the attention in the world have to be so mean to her. Pan looked to see Shianne laughing to herself and her friends. Pan had not noticed that she had missed her desk hole and the paper was now on the ground. She was in her own world until she saw the paper being picked up out of the corner of her eye. Pan's heart skipped a beat it was Trunks picking it up. "I will not allow note passing in my class." he said out loud. He unrolled it to read it to himself. His eyes turned from kind and sweet to angry and enraged. He knew it was about Pan, but he did not who had written it. "Who wrote this note?" He questioned the class. Everyone sat still and quiet. A few snickers were heard from the back. Trunks looked to see Shianne smiling but trying to force herself to stop. "So Miss Yamico, you think writing hurtful notes is funny." Trunks glared at her. "No Mr. Briefs I take it very seriously, who would write a hurtful note?" She said mockingly looking around the room. Trunks stayed calm most of the time, but he was after all Vegeta's son. And the cavalier attitude of this girl was trifling at best. "Stand up now." He said very harshly. The blonde stood. "So you like to make people feel bad about themselves. Thats how you like to get your kicks is it?" He questioned. He was met with a snicker. "Answer me." He said sternly. "No sir." She mumbled "Im sorry I can't hear you." He pleasured her for a more audible response. "NO SIR!" She belted. "Well you certainly fooled me." Trunks shook his head in disapproval. "Are you going to keep me after class Mr. Brief's. After all I've been bad." She said with a pouty flirtatious expression. "No, I think it would be better if you just stayed here on our field trip this fir day." Trunks smiled knowing that would do it. "WHAT! No way we are going to the galleria this Friday!" the girl was flustered now. "Well maybe you'll consider others feelings next time. Now sit down." Trunks then returned to his desk where he disposed of the note.

Pan sat motionless, he took up for me again. She watched Trunks continue to prepare the test. Pan knew she would fail this test. She had not even cracked open a book on this test. She had been training and goofing off too much. Her parents were going to kill her, what was she going to do….. "Miss Son, can you come up to my desk please." Requested Trunks. Pan stood nervously, and walked toward Trunks's desk. "You've been feeling sick right?" He spoke as if he was leading her. "Go on and go to the office so you can call home." He smiled "You can make up the test tomorrow" Trunks gave her a slight wink. Pan could not believe what just happened he gave her an out. Pan nodded and left quickly. She noticed her cell phone buzzing. She looked down to see a text from Trunks. — I am giving you a chance go home and study your ass off PAN!"

What happened to no special treatment she thought to herself. None the less she flew home quickly and started studying as much as she could.

The next morning she got to class where Trunks had already laid her test down on her desk. There was a sticky note to it that read- Take this test in the library and complete it and return to me with it.-Mr. Briefs

Pan took the test and hurried to the library where she completed it in 30 mins. She had studied most of the night and knew she would pass it. She returned to class where she placed the test on Trunks's desk. "Very good Miss Son please take your seat." He smiled at her. The rest of the day carried on normally. When the bell rang it was finally time to go home. "Miss Son please wait for me after class." spoke Trunks. Pan shuddered had she failed anyways?

The class room cleared out rather quickly, Pan remained in her seat. Trunks waited until he was sure they were alone. "Great job on that test Pan. I knew you would ace it." he placed the test down on her desk. It was a solid 100! "Oh thank Kami I passed." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Trunks smiled at her, he pulled up a chair and flipped it backwards and straddled it. He leaded over the top of the chair at Pan. "Your smart Pan, I don't know why you don't apply yourself more. You could be anything if you just tried harder." He smiled sweetly at her. Pan smiled back. "thanks Trunks you really saved my ass." She laughed a little. "You know Pan, you looked really pretty the other day. Don't listen to that bitch." He put his fist under his chin for support. "Should my teacher be telling me I looked pretty and that one of my classmates is a bitch?" Pan jokingly questioned. "No way, but school got out awhile ago Im speaking as your friend." He gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks Trunks." Pan smiled back at him. "Is she always giving you shit?" He questioned. "Yeah, I am use to it. I am the butt of their jokes for now. Until they get new meat to tenderize. AKA a new student they deem worthy of torture." Pan lowered her eyes. Trunks could tell it bothered her. "Pan, Im sorry you have to deal with that stuff. Your really very pretty and she's probably jealous of you." Pan looked lost. "Jealous of me? Why the hell would a girl like Shianne be jealous of me?" Trunks put his hand on Pans shoulder. "Because she'll never be anything than a bimbo joke, and deep down she knows that. Where as you can be and go anywhere. Your going to be the one to shine soon." Trunks gave her another smile. He watched her face still looking puzzled. She really was beautiful, she was turning into a gorgeous young woman. He had just noticed it now for some reason. Pan had been fumbling with a pen in her hand while Trunks and her spoke. She dropped the pen suddenly, her and Trunks both bent down at the same time to reach for it. Their hands both reached the pen at the same time. Both of them jerked the hands away from some strange reason. The were nose to nose almost looking into one another eyes. Wow he really did have blue eyes, Pan thought to herself.

Her eyes were very inviting and tender Trunks thought as he stared into them. Both seemed to forget where they were. Pan felt something strange inside her urging her to lean in. His lips seamed to glisten and say touch me. Her heart raced what was this strange urge and where had it came from. Before Pan knew what her body was doing she leaned in and placed her lips upon Trunks's. To her surprise she was not met with him pulling away or stopping her. But rather his lips pressed against hers. They moved and pressed against hers. A loud thump in the hallway however broke the kiss. Trunks and Pan both jumped apart, the their relief it was nothing. Trunks looked back to Pan. "Pan what just happened." He asked. "Im so sorry it was just…" Pan looked away now feeling embarrassed. Trunks saw her dismay. "Don't be sorry Pan. It should not have happened though its just not right." Trunks looked somewhat sad about his words. Pan jumped up "I should go Trunks I ll see you in class tomorrow." With that she ran out of the classroom. Trunks sat holding his forehead. What had been done could not be undone and how it would effect their relationship in the classroom was one thing but what about their friendship?

Chapter 3

The Field Trip

It was Friday morning, the day of the class field trip. Pan was combing her hair and fixing her makeup she had become accustom to wearing it now. She was somewhat excited about going on this field trip since she knew Trunks was going to be there and she would not get bullied too bad. Of course Pan could beat the living hell out of those girls, but thats not how she was raised. She was at heart very sweet and very much like her father Gohan. She was able to be herself more around the Z gang. School was another story. Pan decided to wear a dress she had bought a few months ago with Bulla. Bulla had insisted on her purchasing the garment. It was a very pretty light blue. with a yellow ribbon around the waist. A flowing skirt and a tighter fitting top, It flattered Pan's small figure. She wore cute little tan flats, Pan was not about to try heals. She made her way to school and landed on her spot on the roof. She looks around not seeing Trunks, saddened she made her way to class. She opened the class room door to see the students all sitting waiting for the transport vehicles to take them to the galleria. Trunks was sitting at his desk, he made no eye contact as Pan walked in. Pan lowered her head and took her seat. Why was he going out of his way to ignore me? Pan knew the kiss had been awkward but did he have to act like this?

"OK Class lets line up and get ready to load the transports." He made his way to the front of the line. In no time the students were on the transport vehicle and on their way. Trunks sat at the front near the driver. Pan found a seat in the very back alone by herself. Shianne, had seated herself right behind Trunks. She was so obvious about her feelings, it was gross. Of course Trunks paid her no mind what so ever. The other girls got as close as possible as well. The guys had a different reaction to Trunks. They thought he was a show off, and they did not care for all of the girls to be so crazy over him. Pan fell into neither group, she just wanted to get the day over with. All of her previous excitement had diminished due to Trunks ignoring her. She gazed out the window as the pulled up to the galleria. It was just a mall really, but there was a museum exhibit there right now. That must have been why they were there. Some modern pop art exhibit, something about knowing their generations culture. The parked and started to unload, it was not long before they had reached the exhibit. "Oh come on Mr. Briefs. We are really going to ignore the rest of the mall…." Spoke up Shianna. He just glared at her without responding. He must really be in a bad mood today thought Pan. The students started to line up to get their tickets to the art show. Pan made her way by Trunks again he made sure not to make eye contact. Wow it's like I'm a plague thought Pan. The rest of the afternoon went pretty normally. Kids yawned and moved from one painting to another. The exhibit was quiet boring really, a lot of abstract painting that really were strange and seemed meaningless. "Mr. Briefs this trip blows…" Moaned Shianna. "Please be quiet and finish the tour." Trunks was getting more aggravated with Shianna as the trip went along. The other students were of the same mind as Shianna it was pretty lame. But its not like Trunks planned this trip he was being forced to see it too. Pan was walking along looking at the paintings when all of a sudden she felt her self falling forward. She hit the ground hard, someone had stuck their foot out and tripped her. She heard a deep laughter, it was not Shianna for once. It was a boy, Pan looked up to see Trent Masters. A jock type of guy, and one who just happened to be "seeing" Shianna. "Walk much lameo" Laughed Trent. "I walk fine when dumb jocks watch where they put their bulky feet" Pan surprised herself by saying anything at all back. "What did you say to be skeezoid!" Shouted Trent. "You heard me." Pan had, had enough of the bullying she just wanted to be left alone. Trent grabbed Pan up to her feet by her shirt and prepared to smack her. Trent was really not the kinda guy who was raised not to hit girls. Pan prepared to retaliate a counter attack but before she could Trent had dropped her and he had fallen to the ground in agony. Trunks had used his lighting fast reflects to hit Trent without anyone even seeing who hat hit him. Pan stood with her mouth hanging open. Had Trunks just hit a student? "Are you ok Pan?" Trunks asked as he put his hand out for her to get up. Pan took Trunks's hand, "Im fine I was about to whale on him" Pan smiled. "I know you could have. But you might have hurt him too bad. I restrained myself ." Trunks winked. Pan knew he had restrained himself other wise Trent would be dead. "Come on lets get this day over with." Trunks pulled Pan to her feet and continued the tour. So he has been just as miserable today? Pan wondered why. The trip finally ended and the students were loading back on the bus. Once they arrived back at Orange Star High they were released for the day. Pan gathered her belongings, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was Trunks. "Wanna get some coffee or something?" He looked tired like he had not slept much. Pan nodded and gathered the rest of her stuff. Pan and Trunks snuck up to the rooftop where Trunks threw out a capsule hoover car. The two got inside and flew on to the coffee shop not far from the school. The two walked in and got their own personal favorite type of coffee. They took their seats, Trunks fumbled his sugar pack around. He looked nervous and sad but also like he needed to get stuff off of his mind. "Pan about the other day, the kiss…." He was cut off by Pan. "I know… It was just a kiss it did not mean anything to me… " Of course Pan was lying but she did not want to make things harder for Trunks. Trunks looked at Pan very seriously. "Really, Nothing at all?" He looked like he was hurt by the words. "Well yeah…." Could he see through her lies? Trunks looked down into his coffee. "Oh… I see. You must have a guy your own age somewhere you like huh." He trailed off his last words. He seemed saddened. Before Pan could answer the strange question Trunks spoke up again. "I mean your beautiful, Im sorry." He kept his gave in the coffee. Wait a second, was Trunks sad she said it meant nothing? "Trunks, I don't have a boyfriend or anyone." Pan reached out for Trunks's hand. "Honestly that kiss has been the only thing I can think about." Pan smiled at Trunks. "Really, me too. I know its wrong but I just want to kiss you more." Trunks looked like a little boy asking permission. "Im so sorry Pan I can't help it. I really did not want to take this teaching position because of you." Trunks looked away. "Honestly on our trip in space together I started having feelings for you. I just hated myself for them though." Trunks looked so ashamed it was hurting Pan to see him do this to himself. "Your so much younger than me. But everything about you makes me so happy and want to be with you. I know its so wrong and it can't be but…" Trunks trailed off. "Come with me." Pan said as she pulled Trunks out of the booth in the coffee shop. She pulled him out into the street and into a alley. "Fly with me Trunks, it always makes me feel better." Pan pulled Trunks into the air with her. He looked shocked but went along with her as they acceded into the sky and above the clouds. Pan kept a hold of Trunks's hand as she sped up and picked up her pace. They flew like this for a good 20 mins. Until she started defending pulling Trunks with her. They landed on a small island away from West City. "This is where I come to think sometimes" She said. "When I need to come scream where no one can hear me." She smiled. Trunks returned the smile. "Trunks I've loved you since I was eight. And that love only changed and grew from a friendship love, a crush of a little girl. Into something much deeper." She took hold of his hands. "I know its wrong too, but I feel the same Trunks." She smiled. "Pan, I don't want you to miss out on you're life. Your fifteen, you have so many people to meet and things to do." Trunks looked away. "Trunks, why do I have to meet so many other people if I've already met the one I want to meet?" Pan questioned. "Some people search the whole lives to find that friend who is also the object of love." Pan continued. "Why would I see jerks who just want sex, or a good time when I have someone like you?" Trunks nodded she was making a lot of sense and spoke with wisdom of someone much older. "You make good points Pan. But your still fifteen, it's against the laws." Trunks frowned. "Its only against the law if we were to get caught." Pan smirked. She was proud of her logic. Trunks just stared at Pan in awe, she was right sort of. Breaking a law only really is breaking that law if you are charged right? Oh come one he thought to himself, thats trying to make it alright. And he knew it was just not right. "Pan, this is a big risk. For both of us, besides what are we even saying? That we want to date?" Trunks felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Just saying it out loud made him feel crazy though. Pan looked into Trunks's eyes. "Well do we?" She questioned. "Its not something you just decide Pan thats not how it works." Trunks crossed his arms. "Oh then what are we saying?" Pan retorted. "That you want to hit it and quit it." Pan was sorry as soon as she said it. That was not the type of man Trunks was and she knew that. "Why in the hell would you say that to me Pan. Is that what you think of me?" Trunks growled. Pan lowered her head. "no of course not Trunks, Its just all so stupid we have always talked to one another why can't we just say what we want." Now she made a very good point. They had always shared everything. Despite the age difference Pan was his very best friend besides Goten. Why was it so hard to think that they could fall for one another? Was it just the society and the disaproval they would get holding them back? "Trunks, I am going to leave it up to you. I've been more than honest about how I felt." Pan started to fly away but was pulled back to the ground by Trunks's hand. He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms completely around her enclosing her inside his embrace. The kiss was sweet and tender, both lingered in the kiss not wanting to speak again. Words were hard they got messed up, but this. This was easy, it was doing what you felt. It was letting go of all restraints and going for it.

The two separated finally, "Pan I want you to be mine." Trunks said it in a very husky and rough voice. "I don't want anyone else touching you the way I plan on touching you." His voice was like silk smooth and inviting. "I want to be the first one and the last one to take you as his." Trunks put his hand under Pan's chin and tilted her head upward to his. "I want to be yours Pan, I want you to touch me and feel me." He was so seductive right now. Pan had never seen this side of Trunks. The sweet and gentle Trunks was not here, instead stood a powerful and dominating man. Wanting to touch her as a man touches a woman. Longing for her embrace for body to be one with his. In was all very exciting but scary too. Pan was a virgin she had never kissed anyone before Trunks. She was not sure how to act or how to move forward. Sensing her dismay, Trunks slowed down. "Pan, I know I will be your first. And I know thats scary so we will go slow. We will do only as much as your ok with ok?" He smiled giving her a sense of confidence. "Ok Trunks. I want the same things you want just be patient." She smiled. "Ok Pan. So one more question." Pan nodded for him to ask. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Trunks smiled. "Yes."

Chapter 4

And So We Are Dating

It had been three weeks since Pan & Trunks had confessed their feelings for one another. And decided to embark on a romantic relationship. The school year had continued on without pause, and Trunks remained Pan's Sub. It was challenging to maintain the relationship in shadows, for all either of them wanted to do was proclaim their love to the world. Unfortunately the world would not be so happy and accepting.

Pan sat daydreaming about the dinner date her and Trunks had planned after school today. She had packed a beautiful sun dress to wear to the island where they had told one another their desires. They were taking their meal to the island to avoid any suspicions. Pan's daydream was interrupted by a flying ball of wadded up paper hitting her in the side of her head. It bounced off and landed by her feet, Pan searched to classroom for the guilty party who had assaulted her. It was Shianne who looked the part, snickering and trying to hold in her laughter. Pan's eyes narrowed she was over the bullying weeks ago, but this insipid girl insisted on terminating her.

Pan unwillingly unrolled the paper it read, "Hey dyke! Heard you are seeing some guy. By guy of course we mean some lesbo like you!" Pan tore up the note and did her best to ignore the stairs and giggles from Shianne. Trunks, stood at the front of the classroom. He had saw the whole scene unfold. But over looked it, due to the fact if he got on to Shianne he would have to have her stay after class. That would delay his date with Pan, so he turned a blind eye to the annoying girl. He could see the hurt in his Pan's eyes. It infuriated him to no end to see these human skanks make Pan feel anything but beautiful. The rest of the class seemed to drag on, and Shianne was in fine form today with making snide sounds and evil stairs at Pan all throughout the class. Pan felt her phone buzz. She decided to sneak a peek at why it had buzzed. She saw her screen light up, it was a notification to her social media profile. Pan clicked on the notification, bringing up her profile. She had a private message, from someone who was not on her friend list. Pan clicked on the PM It read.

Shianne Yamica: Hey Panny-wanny! I know your dirty little secret ! And Guess what I have proof! I am going to tell everyone about you and the sub! PS You should kill yourself now!.

Pan felt her heart stop, she could hardly breath. How did Shianne know? Proof? Oh no had she not been careful enough? When would Shianne had, had a chance to snap pics? Or…. Pan's mind was racing, she felt light headed and dizzy. All of a sudden the room blackened and Pan felt herself slowly loose conscious.

It had been a few hours since Pan had fainted in class, Trunks had rushed her to the nurses office to rest until she woke up. He had unwillingly had to return to Finnish the class. Pan's eyes fluttered as she regained conscious. She new right away she was in the nurses office, and that she must have fainted. All of a sudden Pan remembered why she had became so upset, Shianne's message played over and over in Pan's mind. It would only be a matter of time before everyone in the school, and her parents knew about her and Trunks. Even though all they had done was kiss and spend time together, due to Pan asking Trunks to go slow. It was still horrible news and she had to warn Trunks. Pan pulled out her cell and began to text.

Pan: Trunks! Shianne knows about us she sent me a PM in class. Thats why I fainted!

Pan hit send and breathed, all she could do was wait and pray. She had never watched her cell screen so intently, waiting for Trunks to reply was agony. Finally she felt a buzz.

Trunks:WTF! Pan this is horrible. I am out of class now. Meet me on the roof asap.

Pan snuck out of the nurses office, and quickly made her way to the roof. She swung open to door that went to the roof. She found Trunks standing there looking pale and nervous. "Pan, how did she find out?!" He was shaky and sweaty. "I don't know…. I thought we were both so careful." Pan looked at the ground trying to hold in her tears. "Not careful enough I knew this was a bad idea…." Trunks seemed to direct his anger at Pan. "Wait a second Trunks your not blaming me are you?!" Pan shrieked. Trunks's eyes narrowed. "Well, I did not slip up thats for damn sure." He sounded cold and angry. "How can you be so sure Trunks!" Pan was becoming light headed again. "I guess I don't…. Well it's her words against us. She's a known attention whore and trouble maker we will just let it fizzle call her bluff and law low." Trunks nodded to himself. "But she says she has proof Trunks!" Pan had forgot to mention that detail. Trunks turned red. "Proof as in what?!" He was shouting now. "I have no idea Trunks!" Pan had started to cry due to Trunks yelling at her. Trunks breathed in deep, "Pan it will be fine. I ll handle Shianne." He looked sure of himself. "How Trunks she is a brat and evil." Pan was wiping tears away from her eyes. "Don't worry about it, I am just going to deal with it. Just lay low and stay away from me for a few days." Trunks turned and flew off into the sky. Pan stood crying trying to pull herself together, stay away? She thought to herself. How could she just stay away she loved Trunks being away from him for other classes was hard enough. But she knew she had no choice, and she trusted Trunks. So if he had a plan and her part in it was to stay low and stay away. Thats what she would do.

Trunks arrived the next day to teach class as normal. He walked toward Shiannes desk knowing she would have her cell handy in her purse. He pretended to hear it go off, "A cell phone in my class miss Yamica?" He reached to her purse retrieving her cell. "Hey no fair! My daddy bought me that phone give it back!" Shianne shouted. "You know the rules no cells outside of your lockers." Trunks turned carrying the phone with him. "You can have it back tomorrow, maybe you will learn to follow rules." Trunks's plan was going great. The rest of the day finished up and the class dismissed. Trunks reached for the drawer on his desk where Shianne's cell was stored. He unlocked it with ease, stupid bimbo did not even keep a passcode on it. He quickly flipped through her photos. Finding none of him and Pan, He looked through her social profile seeing the PM that she had sent Pan. However no proof of anything she had claimed to know. He then looked through her emails, thats where he struck gold. It was from a unknown sender, he opened the email to read.

Unknown: Hey Pan and the new Sub are buddy buddy. In fact saw them talking in a coffee shop a few weeks ago. Looked pretty fishy, I heard a few words. Sounded like talk of having feelings for each other. Id look into that if I were you. -

Who had seen them that day and how or why would they contact Shianne? This was so strange, but relieving to a point Shianne had no real proof besides this unknown tipster. Trunks decided to take the cell to his lab at Capsule Corp and see if he could find the unknown senders identity. That would take a few more days that one 2 at least so he had to figure out a reason to hold on to Shiannes cell just a little longer. That would not be too hard. Hopefully. He needed to do it quick because not seeing Pan was causing him withdraws already and it had only been one day. But he had to protect them and so he would do whatever he had too to do so.

Chapter 5

The Rat Among Us

Pan sat on her bed in her room, her mind was a flurry of panic and stress. She scanned over her memories of that day at the coffee shop. Trying her best to remember faces, to see if she could find any culprits. Alas she was left with only memories of Trunks, and his confession of love for her. Her mind was lost in those blue eye's of his, she could not even remember what she wore that afternoon. Let alone faces of strangers she mad seen once that day.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. It was her father, "Honey can I come in we need to talk." Gohan spoke sweetly through the door. "Sure dad." Pan had granted him access and so he entered. "Sweetheart, we need to talk about your grades." Gohan was carrying a packet that read report card. Pans heart fluttered, she had been so worried over the threats from Shianne she had lost track of her studies. "Oh dad…. I am …" Pan was cut off. "Im just so proud of you thats all. All A's Pan." Gohan wrapped his strong arms around Pan. "You're doing so well sweetie. Just wanted to let you know how proud your mother and I are." Pan sat dumbfounded. "Oh well, you know us Son's are a smart bunch" Pan laughed nervously. Gohan smiled and left her room. Pan wondered how on earth she had made such impressive grades.

She was once again interrupted, this time by a buzzing cell phone. It was a text from Trunks. Pan was overjoyed to receive word from him since she had been keeping a distance as she was asked.

Trunks:Pan… Someone tipped Shianne off. We need to find out who. Meet me on the island by our spot in 30 mins.

Pan felt her stomach turn. Now there was a second threat to them. And this one was completely unknown. Pan did not hesitate she threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. She opened her window and flew out toward the island. On her journey there her mind was in a twisted state of panic and stress once again. She was excited to see Trunks but knew it would not be a joyous visit. No instead it would be filled with talk of who and why this mystery person was out to expose them.

Pan landed and saw that Trunks was already there waiting. "Hey Trunks!" She yelled as she threw her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed back of course, he was very forceful. Pan could tell he had missed her as much as she had missed him. "Pan. I am so sorry for all of this are you alright?" Trunks's face showed concern and love. "Yeah I am pretty tough. Just worried about all of this." Pan did her best to hide her pale complexion. She had not been eating much due to her nervous. The two saw and talked for awhile about what the last week had been. Reluctantly the pair worked their way around to the topic at hand. "Ok, so we know Shianne is going off someone else's words. She has not seen anything first hand herself. So, we need to find out who has at all coast." Trunks continued with his deduction. "Can we remember anyone that day from the coffee shop that seemed suspicious? I've racked my brain with no luck." He was silent now waiting for Pan's side. Pan sighed. "No, same here. It's all a blur, I was so excited to know you loved me too. I don't remember much else." Pan looked down in shame for her lack of observant behavior. "Don't be sorry Pan, it's not like we knew we were being stalked." Trunks did his best to console his love. "Well, I've had some of my people working on finding the source of that email. But we have turned up that it was sent from a public wifi spot. And then the person used a hacking software to reroute the message through a couple of false sources. So no luck their…." Trunks let out an exasperated sigh. "It's driving me insane knowing I can't protect us right now." He hit the ground causing the island to shake. "I could destroy this who planet but I can't find some loser stalker." His frustrations radiated from his reddened face. Pan placed her hand on his muscled arm. "I know Trunks, your doing your best. I love you for wanting to protect us." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Trunks's anger dissipated. He couldn't stay angry when Pan was being so sweet. "I just don't know who would want to hurt us like this. If it was one of our people they would have just came to us." Trunks let his shoulders drop in a defeated state. Pan lay her head over on his shoulders. She let her mind clear, just being with Trunks made it all feel better. He may not have thought so, but being near him was the only thing that had made her feel safe in days. As her mind and body relaxed she felt her eyes become heavy. Everything seemed so much calmer and dare she say clear?

"Oh my Kami! Trunks! I remember something! Sub! He was passing by the window at th coffee shop that day!" It was so insane how could she had missed it. "Uub, Pan really why would Uub want to?" Trunks was cut off. "I never told you…." Pan trailed off. Trunks grabbed Pan's shoulders and shook her. "Told me what?!" Pan's eyes became red with tears. "It was a party at Yamaha's. Last summer….. Ubb was there….. And he asked me if I wanted to dance… I said yes… Then he asked if I wanted to go up stairs to talk….." Pan stopped to catch her breath. "So we did, he kissed me… I didn't kiss back. He pushed me down….. I think he had been drinking. He…. He…." Trunks was losing his patience. "He what Pan TELL ME NOW!" Trunks looked very much like his father when he was angry. "HE RAPED ME!" Pan was sobbing uncontrollably now… "THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD." Trunks screamed out in anger.

He grabbed Pan and pulled her into a strong protective embrace. Pan buried her face into his chest. Trunks placed his hands on Pan's cheeks to cup her face. "You're beautiful. This means nothing. Your still mine, and I ll be the first man to make love to you. Not hurt you." He kissed her hard and passionately. "Thanks Trunks. I love you so much." Trunks looked at her, she was so pretty and sweet how dare that bastard hurt his Pan. He now knew who was the unknown sender and why. He wanted Pan but knew now he could never have or touch her again. And so he was out to destroy them. "Well Panny, we now know who the rat is. And who I have to kill."

Chapter 6

The Art Of Love Making

Pan's head was spinning, as she remembered she had passed out laying next to Trunks in his bedroom. She had confessed to him Ubb's actions against her. They now knew who was out to get them. Ubb had told her if he could not have her no one would. She did not think he had meant it, now she knew that he did. Looking over at Trunks asleep he looked so peaceful. A smile resting on his lips as he moaned a little. His eye's fluttered open reveling those famous Brief blue eye's.

"Good morning Pan, sleep ok?" Trunks questioned. Pan simply nodded. "I guess so. Sorry about last night it got pretty emotional. I didn't mean to cry so much." Her eyes were still bloodshot from the previous night. "Don't be you have done nothing wrong. Remember your perfect Pan." Trunks grabbed her hands and brought them to his chest. "And you are in here always." He placed her hands over his heart. Pan blushed, as Trunks pulled her into a passionate lustful kiss. "Im sorry you just look so beautiful right now Pan." Trunks smiled. "It's ok your kisses feel amazing. Makes me want to feel more of you." Pan blushed as she realized what she had said. Trunks's eyes widened he wondered if she knew how excited and turned on that statement had made him. "More of me as in my body?" Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan's waste and pulled her onto his lap. "Like this?" He pulled her legs apart causing her to straddle him. Pan was blushing but felt oddly at ease in her current position. "Yes like this." She pushed Trunks back on his back and started to kiss him deeply. She shuttered as she felt his hands latch onto her rear. "Pan you have such a firm ass." Trunks's voice was different, it was raspy and deep. "I want to feel more of you too Pan." Trunks let his hands run up her back and around to her chest. He grabbed hold of her two full and perky breast. Pan let out a deep and lustful moan. "Feel me then Trunks, my body is yours." Pan surprised her self with how loud she spoke. Hearing her consent was all Trunks needed. He flipped her off of him and onto her back. Pulling up her shirt with his teeth and exposing her bare breast. "Pan you naughty girl no bra?" Trunks voice purred. Before Pan could respond, Trunk's mouth was on her right breast as his hand grabbed hold of the left. He sucked on her right nipple until it was hard enough, then turned his attentions to the left. Once they were fully erected he started moving south on Pan's body. He trailed down her stomach leaving light kisses as he went. He got to her waste line of her pants, "I want to taste you." Without waiting for a answer he pulled down her pants exposing her wet and throbbing sex. "No panties either, you bad bad girl." Trunks lowered his head between Pan's legs. the sent of her arousal was intoxicating to him. He buried his face into her flaps, lapping up all of her juices. "Oh Kami Trunks this feels so amazing." Pan waled in pleasure bucking her hips against Trunks's face. Trunks inserted his finger into Pan's opening as he continued please her. "Im going to!" Pan released her pleasure onto Trunks's face. Trunks greedy licked his lips, "Pan I want to be inside you." He looked into her eye's begging for her approval. "take me Trunks Im ready for you." With this Trunks wasted no time in positioning himself between Pan's legs. He removed his pants and revealed his throbbing hard manhood. He smiled as he saw Pan's eyes grow wide with adoration. "Its so big Trunks!" Trunks took hold of his erection. "It is going to feel much bigger inside you." He placed the tip at her entrance, and teased her with it. "Beg for me. Beg me to take you Pan." He continued his teasing until Pan looked as though she would burst. "Take me oh Kami Trunks please take me now!" Pan begged. Trunks could no longer tease himself or Pan. He plunged himself deep inside of Pan. Almost cumming instantly she was so tight around him. He thrusted hard and deeply in and out of her. Pan's hips were matching his rhythms, and the pair were lost in a blissful lust. Trunks had never felt such a warm and tight woman before. He would not last long,

"Pan I am going to cum!" He shouted in a deep growl as he released inside of Pan. He collapsed on top of Pan panting trying to catch his breath. "Im sorry it was so quick Pan." He looked disappointed in himself. "Don't be it was magical, you made me feel so good I want more!" Pan hopped onto Trunks. "Ready for round two lover?" Pan smiled wickedly

Chapter 7 Part 1

All Gloves Are Off

Pan looked to Trunks who was the pitcher of confident. Trunks looked down at Pan who was somewhat less than sure of their decision. But in times of trouble, the Z gang had always pulled together to defeat evil foes. And this was no different, the two made their way to the front door of Capsule Corp. "Trunks are you sure they will accept us?" Pan asked nervously. "Pan, my mom's family accepted a mass murdering alien into the family. It will be fine." Trunks kissed Pan on the cheek. As the pair entered the dome shaped building they found Bulma sitting on the sofa watching some daytime talk show. "Oh hey kids, how is everything going?" Bulma stopped short in her greeting. She noticed the two looked uneasy. "Ok whats wrong you two, you can tell me anything." Bulma was a cool mom, she always helped Trunks through the craziest of times. "Mom, I am just going to come out and say Pan and I are in love and we are dating. That being said, someone has hurt Pan deeply." Trunk gave his mother a look of needing. "This person has taken something that was not his to take, and I am going to kill this person." Bulma's jaw was hanging open. "Who hurt our Pan!" Was all she could say. She had heard the part about the two dating. But honestly she had thought they were a long time ago, they always loved one another. She had seen that coming a mile away. "Ubb. He raped her at one of Yamcha's house parties last summer." Trunks felt his anger swell. "That little bastard ! You wait till Vegeta hears this! He loves Pan a lot." Bulma ranted. It was true Vegeta always had a fondness for Pan she was a true warrior and Vegeta respected that. Just then a door slammed as Vegeta entered the living area. "Whats all this damn screaming about woman?" Vegeta sounded gruff but he placed a little kiss on Bulma's cheek to greet her. "Oh Vegeta its horrible…." Bulma let out a stream of tears as she threw herself into Vegeta. "Woman control yourself." Vegetal patted her on the back gently. "Boy why is your mother in tears?" Trunks walked up to his father and mother. "Father Ubb has forced himself on Pan. And Pan is now my mate, I am going to defend her honor and kill Ubb." Trunks knew how to talk to his father. It was different from how you might talk to a human father. Vegeta's furry was not hidden one bit as he started to scream and pushed Bulma away. "What! How dare that reincarnated little sleep even think of touching a sayian woman.!" Vegeta turned to Pan. "Is this true girl. Has that little bastard forced his self on you.?" Vegeta growled. Pan shook her head yes. "Thats it then. Son I will destroy this stain on this planet." Vegetal started to leave in search of Ubb. "Father no. It is my right as Pan's mate to defend her." Trunks pulled Pan to him. "And believe me father, there will not be enough of him body or soul to reincarnate this time." Trunks gave Vegeta a look that was filled with rage and vengeance. "Your a man now you have been for a while. Defend your mate then my son. Make that son of a bitch wish he had never laid eyes on a saying." vegetal gave Trunks the famous Sayian salute. Trunks returned it to his father with pride. "So you guys don't care Trunks and I are together?" Questioned a curious Pan. "Of course not girl, we knew you two were going to be mates long ago." Vegetal winked at Pan. "It was so obvious from the day you born Pan. Trunks as always loved you and protected you" Bulma added. "Thank you guys. I just hope my family is as accepting and cool." Pan hugged Bulma. She gave Vegeta the salute, Vegeta smirked and returned it.

"See I told you they loved you already." Trunks nudged Pan. Pan laughed "Yeah your parents are the best Trunks.' Pan looked sad. "whats wrong Pan" Trunks questioned. "I just don't know how mine will react." She looked as if she was about to cry. "Pan I have known your father far longer than you. And Gohan is a kind and understanding man. Your mom is intelligent and I trust them to accept us and defend you when they hear that you've been hurt so badly." Trunks smiled. Pan almost felt the same after hearing Trunks speak. "So your place now Pan?"

On their way to Pan's house, Trunks could feel Pan's Ki spiking. "Calm down Pan. It will be ok." Trunks was trying his best to believe his own words. He knew Gohan, would be upset about him and Pan. But the fact that Ubb had forced himself on his little girl had to take precedence. It was not long before they arrived. Gohan and Videl were sitting outside enjoying some drinks on the patio. "Hey you guys!" Shouted out Gohan happily greeting his daughter and friend. The pair landed on the balcony, "Hi daddy…." Pan's face gave away something was wrong. "Whats wrong sweetheart?" Questioned Videl. Pan remained silent and nervous in appearance. "We need to tell you something." Trunks stated. Gohan and Videl nodded and prepared to hear what was wrong.

"Pan and I have feelings for one another. We love each other actually. Very much so." Trunks cringed as he saw and felt Gohan's temper begin to spike. "But as hard has that may be to hear Gohan. Theres more….." Trunks had never been more terrified. Gohan was a powerful man, he was kind but it was a known fact how special Pan was to him. "Pan went to a house party at Yamcha's last summer. Ubb was there and he forced himself onto Pan." Trunks let out a sigh of relief that he had told them everything. "What! That little bastard! I am going to tear him apart!" Gohan let out a powerful growl like scream as he powered up. He shot off into the sky without a word. There was no time or way to stop him, Videl started to console a tearful Pan. Trunks stood bewildered….. He knew now that Gohan's rage would not be settled until he had killed Ubb. With that Trunks felt another strong Ki in the distance it was his father. So they both had decided to go after Ubb. Trunks turned to Pan, "Sweetie, I have to go. Your father and mine are going for Ubb. And I want my pound of flesh off that little son of a bitch." Pan simply cried and nodded. She knew there was no way to stop three powerful sayian's on a war path. "Trunks, I feel another Ki. Its Grampa Goku. My dad must have contacted him telepathically. Because he is headed toward Ubb too…." Trunks nodded. That little piece of trash has no idea what is coming at him. The ass kicking that was about to come down on the reincarnated being would be legendary.

-Authors note-

Hey guys sorry for the short chapters been super busy with my job. But this is a two parter so hope the next chapter is longer ":)

Chapter 7 Part 2

And So This Is War

The breeze grazed Trunks's face, he was now standing above the island where Ubb was. He was joined at his side by three legendary warriors. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. The four Sayians were all there to right a wrong that had been done to a loved one. The four focused their Ki, and started to power up. In a blaze of blinding golded light, they four Sayians has transformed into super sayians. The light was so bright it rivaled the sun for dominance. Below a confused and baffled Ubb was now aware of the four Sayains presence. He slowly flew upward toward them, he had a smile on his face an prepared to greet the group. But soon realized they were not there for small talk. Even the kind and gently Goku's face was filled with rage and darkness. Ubb started to speak but was met with a direct silencing look from Trunks. "Don't waste your breath Ubb. Pan told us everything. No words in this galaxy or any other can spare you from your fate now." Trunks looked cold and ruthless, a true decedent of a cruel and merciless race. Ubb floated in silence. "How could you Ubb, I trained you to be good and kind." Goku interjected. "That was your mistake. He was reincarnated from a monster what did you expect?" Vegetal gruffly added.

"There will be no bone left unbroken in your body. No inches of flesh left uninjured. I am going to tear you apart and burn your ashes." Gohan was honestly the most terrifying of all. Ubb tried to speak once more. But once again was cut off, "Save your lies and reasons don't insult our pride by begging for your pathetic life you little worm." Vegeta was preparing for his attack as he got into position to launch a final flash. As did the others they too got into their classic famous attack stances. Each of them prepared to launch their most powerful and deadly attacks at Ubb. Ubb floated silent tears streaming down his chocolate face. He knew he would soon die there was no escaping and no talking to them. They had made up their minds based on Pan's words and his words were not wanted here. Goku had trained him, and he would die a warriors death. He would face it and take it face on. With loud screaming cry's the Sayians released their attacks, the cracking sound of bones and flesh being hit were the things of nightmares. The smell that followed the blast, was putrid and smelled of burnt flesh. The four Sayians powered down, there was no trace left of Ubb's Ki or his remains. It was a Sayian style execution and Ubb was now dead.

Back home Pan was with Chichi, Bulma and her mom. She was in tears, she knew Ubb's energy haf disappeared and that he had been killed. She cried and cried until her eye's refused to cry any more. Her grandmother and mother tried to console her but with no luck. Pan held herself rocking she had done what she had to right? She had to blame Ubb. No one would believe who it truly had been even if she had told them. She felt so terrible for letting Ubb take the blame, but how could she hurt Trunks by telling him who had really hurt her? How could she break her daddy's heart or her grandfathers? How on earth could she tell them all that it was Goten…

Chapter 7 Final Part 1

The Mind Breaks, The Soul Endures

It had been two weeks since the attack on Ubb. Things had been pretty dark the past few weeks.

The family had all but accepted her and Trunks. It seemed to be just common knowledge now,

The fact that Trunks had taken up for Pan and defended her so honorably helped. Trunks was no longer subbing at Pan's school. He and everyone else thought it best to let that go before trouble started there. No one knew Pan's guilty mind was eating her from the inside out. She had been distant from Trunks, and her entire family. Trunks had noticed it, but just attributed it to the death of Ubb and all of the drama from the past month. He felt with time she would come around, but during that period Pan was not a very fun person. In fact her attitude made me want to avoid her lately. She seemed so different so withdrawn. Not his Pan he fell in love with for sure, they had only had a few dates here and there. Trunks was on his way to the Son house when he spotted Goku on a cliffs edge that over looked the ocean. Trunks landed to visit him, "Hey there Goku." Trunks stopped when he saw the tears rolling down the powerful mans' face. Goku was always smiling and laughing. Trunks had never seen him cry come to think of it. "Goku are you ok?" Trunks stood back waiting to hear if he would answer. Goku turned with a look of loss in his eyes that was so innocent yet filled with darkness and regret. "No… I miss Ubb. I know I had to do what I had to do. But he was like one of my own kids." Goku let out a powerful whale that reflected his inner pain. Trunks knew how Goku felt, the whole thing had felt wrong. Even though Ubb hurt Pan, he was still one of their own. "I know man. It was the hardest thing i've ever done." Trunks did not know how to console the man who had always been the one they turned to for help. "I've thought about wishing him back. But I know we can't. Just something feels wrong like we made a mistake." Goku shrugged "Guess we will have to live with it." He then flew off into the sky disappearing into the clouds. Trunks contused his journey to the Son family home. As he arrived he saw Gohan sitting under a tree looking pensive. "Hey man how are you holding up?" Trunks greeted his friend and mentor. "Not so well Trunks, dad is really struggling he's just not himself lately." Gohan looked to their home. "No one is really. Pan is so withdrawn lately." Trunks nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed that in her too. She is off some how. And poor Goku having to end your apprentices life." Trunks shook his head in sadness. "Even my dad's been more angry than normal." Gohan looked off into the distance "Yeah, I think this had effected everyone. I just hope things can get better soon." Gohan stood up and motioned for Trunks to join him inside the home. Inside Chichi and Videl were preparing dinner. "Hi there Trunks. Pan's upstairs." Videl greeted him with a hug. Chichi broke down and cried. "Whats wrong mother?" A worried Gohan questioned. "Your father is whats wrong! He is not himself at all and its breaking my heart to see that man cry!" Videl consoled her mother in law. She motioned for Gohan to leave. "I am going to look for my dad Trunks see you later." With that Trunks decided to give the ladies some peace. He walked up toward Pans room. As he got to her room he heard sounds of sobs. "Pan, are you alright" Trunks asked as he entered her room. Pan was flustered looking and had red eyes from crying. "Oh Trunks Im fine. Just dealing you know." She quickly gathered herself. "I missed you are you ok?" Pan asked Trunks as she gave him a kiss. Trunks shook his head no. "Its so hard Pan everyone is so sad and your not yourself." He shrugged his shoulders "I have not even seen Goten lately who knows whats going on in his mind." Pan looked away. The thought of Goten made her cringe. He was the cause of all of this, and the reason she had been so "not herself". "Anyways Pan want to have a date tonight? Movie maybe something funny?" Trunks was not holding Pan in her arms he felt her nod yes.

The pair had made their way into town to see a comedy. They tried their best to act normal and happy. But both knew they were faking it, the credits rolled and the theater cleared. As they were exiting the theater Trunks saw a filmier face. It was Goten with some girl, he was laughing and groping the young lady. "Hey Goten!" Trunks let out a happy greeting. Pan looked and saw who it was she turned ghost white. She wanted nothing more than to disappear. She had been avoiding him for months now. Goten made his way to Trunks and Pan. "Hey you two whats up?" He reached out to hug Pan. Pan fleshed and locked up she slapped his embrace away "Don't touch me!" She let out. Trunks stood in confusion, "Pan why did you act like that to Goten?" He looked onward at her in confusion. "Don't worry about it just leave me the hell alone!" She turned and ran away from them. "Jeez whats her damage? Maybe that time of month huh buddy" He nudged Trunks. When Gotens elbow touched Trunks, Trunks started to see a vision.

Vision

The party was loud there was a small crowd in Yamcha's house. Trunks saw Pan sitting and talking to Ubb on a couch. He felt his stomach turn, he wanted to kill Ubb all over again. But then he saw Pan get up and go outside alone? He saw pan sitting on the patio looking up at the sky when he saw Goten appear in the vision. "Hey Panmy wanny!" Goten was stumbling around he was drunk. Goten threw himself down next to Pan. "You look so good tonight. You know all grown up like." Goten let his hand fall on Pan's breast. "Stop it uncle Goten." Pan pushed Goten away. "Hey don't be such a bitch, I see you looking at me sometimes when we train. You like letting me get on top of you and pin you to the ground like this" with that Goten was over Pan on top of her putting all his drunken weight on her. "Stop it get off Goten!" Pan shouted but had her mouth closed with Gotens hand. "You teased me for so long, now I want it Pan. I want it now" He pushed her to the ground harder and deeper. The last thing Trunks saw in the vision was Goten undoing his pants. -End Vision

Trunks snapped back into the present. "You fucking bastard !" Trunks shouted as his fist went through Gotens chest. Blood dripped freely from the gaping hold that was now in Goten's chest.

Goten fell to the ground dead. "What have you done Trunks!" Pan shouted. It was just now that trunks saw Pan had returned just in time to witness the whole thing. "Pan I know the truth. I saw Goten was the one who raped you that night. But why Pan ? Why did you lie about Ubb?" Trunks was just starting to put everything together. Pan looked so shameful. "I just could not deal with it being Goten Trunks! I… I just messed up so bad. Oh Kami poor Ubb…." Pan broke into tears. Trunks strangely had no desire to hold her. Pan reached for him but was met with hands holding her away. "Trunks hold me!" Pan begged. "No Pan I can't you…. you sicken me right now stay away from me!" Trunks pushed her away. The love he had fought so hard for had just vanished who was this woman he once loved where did she go. This was not his Pan.

Chapter 7 Final Part 2

Pan sat in a gas station bathroom stall rocking back in fourth crying. Trunks looked at her with such distain and hate. How she had loved to have those sapphire eyes look at her, but not now not like that. The warm eyes she had loved to look upon her, had turned icy cold. Pan knew she would never have Trunks look at her the same again. She could not stand to know he would never hold her again. Never place kisses on her neck, never speak the words "I love you" again…. She had flew off so quickly from Trunks she had no clue where she was. Some small hick town in some truck stop bathroom. How had a love so beautiful turned into this? Now Uub and Goten were both dead and Trunks was their executioner. No, she was their blood was on her hands. She had hurt too many people now to ever be whole again. Why was she still breathing, she was broken both physically and emotionally. There was nothing left for her and at such a young age she thought. All of this for what? To be hated and blamed for everything that had happened…. Pan had been so upset with recent events she had not noticed the gun in her hands. Pan had stolen a gun, she glanced down realizing her actions. "I know what this is for, time to make it all right."

A large woman placed several packs of donuts on the counter. "Ring em up." She spoke with excitement for her date with the glazed goodies. The gas station clerk scanned the items, BANG!

A gunshot was heard. The clerk , woman and other customers hit the ground covering their heads with their hands. "Oh my God what was that!" Shouted one man. "A gunshot from the ladies bathroom" Another pipped in. Trunks was flying through the night air, why had he reacted so cruel to Pan. "My father coming out in me I guess" Trunks spoke to himself aloud. Now to find Pan and make things better. He had been following her kai, it was frantic and sporadic. She was obviously crying and upset. Trunks froze in mid air, "Oh Kami…" Trunks had felt this feeling before. It was the dark empty feeling he had felt when someones Kai vanishes. "Her kai I can't sense her anymore." Trunks heart raced. He flew faster than he had ever flown before in the last direction he sensed her. It was flashing red and blue lights below him that caught Trunks's attention. Below him was an ambulance and police cars around a truck stop. Trunks landed, he walked slowly toward the crowd of people. "Whats going on?" questioned Trunks. "Some chick blew her brains out in the bathroom stall." spoke up a random guy. Trunks's heart stopped, a lump formed in his stomach. "Is the girl ok?" question an elderly woman. "Lady you ever heard of someone being ok after they shoot their brains out?" The same guy replied. "Probably some junky or hooker." The guy continued not seeing the rage in Trunks building. "Shut up you stupid bastard!" Screamed Trunks. Trunks's power exploded casing the concrete to crack below him and the crowd. The crowd stood in awe of what they had just seen, Trunks prepared to blast this asshole into oblivion when his body froze. The paramedics were wheeling out a stretcher with a small female form lump under white blood stained sheets. "Oh Kami no."Was all Trunks could muster. He walked closer to the stretcher, easily pushing aside the human paramedics. Trunks placed his hand on the small form. He did not need to pull back the sheet to know who the lifeless body belonged too. His trained senses could tell him many things, but this knowledge came from the heart. Trunks fell to the ground sobbing, "Why!" Trunks hit the ground with his fist causing another powerful split in the ground. The crowd of people faded into darkness, it wast just Trunks alone in pitch blackness. "She needed me and I wasn't their!" "I told her she sickened me!" Trunks continued to pound the ground. "Now she's dead and its all my damn fault!" Trunks could not stop himself from screaming aloud.

"Go to her Trunks." A voice chimed through the darkness. It was a sweet and tender voice of a young man. Trunks stood to his feet the darkness surrounding him thinned, before Trunks stood a winged Uub. "Sub! Your alive thank Kami!" Trunks felt a small sliver of hope. Sub shook his head. "No Trunks I am now of other world. You killed me remember?" Trunks felt the shame returning. "Im so sorry Uub. I…." Uub shook his head "No need, I hold no resentment toward you. Or Pan, I am above such emotion now." Uub looked very much at peace his face blew with a heavenly light. "Oh Kami Uub, everything is so messed up now Pan is dead." Trunks put his face into his hands sobbing. Trunks felt a warm touch on his shoulder. "No my friend, she lives. This is but a vision of future to come. Pan has yet to pull the trigger, she sits alone crying now. There's time go to her quickly." Uub's voice faded as did he. "Oh Kami, I have to get there in time !" Trunk flew off in the direction of the truck stop.

"It'll be over soon, time to make it right" Pan laced her fingers through the pistol in her hands. She placed the barrel in her mouth, "this will make everyone happier." She clenched down on the gun and prepared to squeeze the trigger.

"Stop!" Trunks screamed knocking in the bathroom stall door. Pan looked shocked as she threw down the pistol. "Trunks?" She began to sob, Trunks was at Pan's side holding her. "Pan what in Kami where you thinking !" Trunks sobbed as he clutched Pan close. "How could you be so selfish, to take your own life." Trunks pulled Pans face to his and kissed her. "I thought you hated me, I just had nothing without you." Pan kissed Trunks back deeply. "I don't care whats happened Pan! Your my Panny and always will be. Let put all this behind us move on, start over like we deserve. Your whole to be and beautiful. I am so sorry I said those things please forgive me."

Pan fell into Trunk's chest whipping. "Yes. Please lets run away Trunks. Its over lets just be us and never face this again." The two hugged has the levitated into the air through a hole trucks blasted. The night stars show brightly illuminating their path. The two had no clue what lay ahead of them. But they knew they would be together forever.

The END


End file.
